


3 AM

by windwhisper



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, Late night thoughts, but it's also intended so i'm tagging it anyway, i don't think this is how you tag, i hope this makes sense anyway, i wrote this at 3 am, i'm only rating this t for like. thoughts about death, is this how you tag, the shipping is kind of there if you squint, they're not very explicit but it's also kind of the entire subject matter so?, which is fitting because the setting is also 3 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windwhisper/pseuds/windwhisper
Summary: What would their lives have been like if hers had ended that day? Well, there was one person in particular that it always came back to.





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting under this account, and I hope it's alright!
> 
> I really love Stella, so I wanted to write something from her perspective, but I haven't re-watched the show in a while so some details and things might be off. This is set vaguely at some later point, post-season four at the very least.

Stella does wonder, sometimes, what would have happened to her if she had done anything else that day. She’s certain it wouldn’t have been pretty. It’s the sort of thought that keeps her up at night, staring at the ceiling. Wondering what would be different in a world where she had done anything else, gone anywhere else. A world where no fairies made their way to Earth, where no magical talent was uncovered that day.

Well, she’s pretty sure she knows what it would mean for her. She would be gone, her ring would be stolen. She hadn’t actually needed it for some time, but still she kept it close by. A memory of the things they’d done. A relic of their first challenges, the ones that seemed so long ago now and yet not long at all. They were just kids then, trying to find their places in a world they had yet to fully understand.

She still isn’t sure of hers. She isn’t sure of a lot of things. That’s another reason she spends some nights like this, lost in thought.

What would their lives have been like if hers had ended that day? Well, there was one person in particular that it always came back to.

What would Bloom’s life be like? The Earth girl she had stumbled across in a park that day, a curious individual who had saved her life. Her best friend. Bloom had a life before all the magic of the universe had turned it upside down. Had it not been for a younger, inexperienced Stella’s arrival, would magic have found her anyway, or would Bloom have had a normal life? Well, normal by Earth’s standards, anyway. Would Domino still be frozen over? What about all the other villains they had faced?

What about them, as a whole? The Winx? Bloom was the one who had brought them all together, originally. Perhaps the others would have found their way together without her, but Stella has her doubts.

Perhaps it’s only somewhat selfish, then, to be grateful for the fact that she made her way to Earth after all.


End file.
